


Roundtable Revival

by You6Are6All6Sheep



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [39]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Bank Robbers, Day 13, In the Beginning, Lindsey Stirling, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), POV First Person, Roundtable Revival, Sheriff has a plan, Western AU no one asked for, stay safe boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep
Summary: Roundtable Revival by Lindsey Stirling
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Roundtable Revival

**Author's Note:**

> This song is instrumental so I took this idea from the music video to the song.

They had done it; they had actually managed to rob the bank. Not that the robbing was the hard part. No, it was out running the Sheriff and his little band of deputies. They just had to get out of town and go for broke to the west. Once they hit the canyon they'd be able to lose any followers. At least that was the plan that they had all decided on last night, Sihtric would be on the rooftops being the look out while he and Finan went in and actually robbed the place. It had worked too. That is until the Sheriff was outside the bank waiting for them.

Finan started shooting first, bags of money in one hand and pistol in the other. It really was a sight to see. I heard Sihtric start taking shots with his rifle from the building across the street. In the dust that had been kicked up and the confusion of the shooting we did manage to make it around the corner of the bank. Having drawn my pistol as well I made Finan go first as he had already wasted enough bullets. Sihtric had stopped his firing once he saw that we were clear of immediate danger. Hopefully he was making his way over to us now. I could hear the shouts coming to find us, so we didn't have much time to get to the horses. 

I don't think I'll ever fully understand how we made it out alive that day. By all rights we probably shouldn't have, at least not me and Finan. The Sheriff had us dead to rights in front of that bank, but they didn't actually do anything. Even when Finan and Sihtric started shooting. I mean I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth so I'll definitely take it. It just doesn't sit real well. I haven't voiced my concerns to the others, but I think they may be having the same thoughts as I am. It's been a quiet ride to Mexico. Though once we cross the border we'll be home free and able to do as we please. We can finally live the life we've always wanted. 

~*~*~  
"You were right sir they are headed west to the canyon." The Sheriff sat at his desk waiting for the deputy to finish his report.   
"What would you like us to do?" Looking at the maps laid on his desk the Sheriff pointed to a spot.   
"This is where the canyon ends on our side of the border, we know it's going to take them some time to navigate that canyon as it wasn't meant for easy travel. I want you to take a group of men and meet them here." He continued to study the map  
"Are we sure that's where they are headed?" The Sheriff then looked at his deputy.   
"They ain't got no choice, we'll be waiting on this end if they try to back track. You just get to where you need to be and we'll be where we need to be and we'll catch them. They thought that they were smart using the canyon, they really should have done more scouting before they decided to use it." The Sheriff was smiling now, looking truly as though he were the cat that caught the canary.

"Those boys picked the wrong town to rob a bank in." The deputy nodded to his boss and walked out to carry out his orders. The Sheriff leaned back back in his chair smiling wider. This was going to be fun.


End file.
